Hallowe'en and Cupcakes
by Styrr Cobalt Indigo
Summary: A mysterious boy in Yuki's bedroom... sucky explanation is sucky. Sorry. PrussiaxOC! For Yuki  It is time for preparing for Hallowe'en in December!


**HI! (multiply four exclamation points by a million) I'm really sorry that I didn't ever put this up, Yuki, but now it IS up and I hope you loves it. 3 Yaaay and stuff. When I read the new oneshot you wrote, I nearly cried, it was so wonderful. I really did. Then I kicked myself in the butt and told myself to start working.  
>My subconscious has a firm grip on my actual conscious. Anywho, I don't own Hetalia, because if I did then England and America would get a LOT more screen time. Hope you like it, Yuki! <strong>

"This time it's really it," Yuki sighed in defeat to her friends Jenny and Sasha. "I'm really going to die if I have to learn any more about America and England in the Revolutionary War." The long-haired brunette walked over to the puke-green lockers, threw the textbook (which was several thousand pages long) in her locker, slammed it with a satisfying metal-on-metal sound.

"Come on, I think it's interesting- we have our independence now, don't we?" Sasha said, putting Yuki into a headlock and half-dragging her out of the ugly yellow school building. Jenny followed behind, clutching a notebook to her chest.

"I wish we were still controlled by England," Jenny said wistfully. "Then I could be English!" Sasha released Yuki from her headlock.

"Well, I dunno... the English don't have very good food," she mused. "I don't want to get my tastebuds ruined." Jenny smacked her.

"English food is fine! It's you and your crazy Russian food that sucks!" the English-crazed girl replied stubbornly. "Well, I have to get on the bus, Yuki..." she coughed. "CrazyRussian- I mean, Sasha, come on. See you on Monday!" Yuki waved half-heartedly from the sidewalk as her two friends bickered all the way to the back of the bus. Walking across the circular drive that the school had money to repave at least twice a year, (but never had any money to repaint the school with) she hurried home with a sense of urgency she couldn't place.

The day was a sparkling, clear blue, the grass shone like jade and the clouds looked like fine bone china- it was days like this that Yuki wanted to be outside, not only going "Hetalia Hunting" as her friends called it, but sailing as well. Even though she didn't know how to sail, there was a suspiciously English-looking man in town who would take her, Jenny, and Sasha out on a small sailboat whenever he had time.

Spotting her house on the horizon, she almost started running towards it. But she stopped... the house was regular, after all, but something was off. Everything looked the same- the long white pillars and the dark blue paint, interrupted by white windows that almost looked like they were iced with frosting. The roof was normal- but was that the bass beat she heard?

It was- and it sounded like it was coming from her room! Yuki hurried inside, noting that the sky progressively got darker as she closed the door.

Ditching her (almost) empty backpack at the end of the staircase, she cautiously proceeded up the stairs to her room and opened the pearly white door.

**(A/N: THIS IS LIKE THE POIFECTEST PLACE FOR A CLIFFHANGER!) **

A boy of about seventeen was on her bed, singing as loud as he could to an even louder Green Day song. The boy was wearing faded blue ripped jean shorts, fraying at the ends with white threads hanging off, a black tee with stars and some kind of emblem on it, and a plaid bandanna around his neck. His platinum blond hair was being whipped around violently and his eyes were shut.

"I'm not growing up, I'm just burning out and-" He stopped singing abruptly when he saw Yuki standing in the doorway, eyes wider than clock faces and her jaw almost literally on the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" She screamed, throwing the nearest thing (which happened to be jar holding sparkles) at his head. The jar, labelled "sparkles", cracked down the middle and peppered him with glittery flakes of plastic.

"I'm... uh, Prussia?" The boy said, squinting his red eyes in confusion and embarrassment. "The awesome me is here to seize your vital regions!" He- Prussia- stood up confidently with his hands on his hips.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yuki screamed, running into her room and shutting the door. She closed her eyes, thinking, _this is all a hallucination... there really ISN'T Prussia standing in my room right now, right? _

When she opened her eyes again, lo and behold- there stood Prussia in all his seventeen-year-old glory. And then she caught sight of the bird.

On. His. Shoulder.

_... holy shit._

"You're kinda cute," he blurted out, pausing the almost obnoxious guitars of Green Day. "If you want, you can call me... uh... Gilbert?" The statement sounded more like a question than anything, but hey, when a personified country is in your room, you don't answer anything.

"Uh, okay... Gilbert, tell me why- not that you're not awesome and everything- but why are you in my room? And why were you singing to Green Day?" Yuki's questions came out jangled, almost incoherent. Gilbert ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh, well, you know. The window was open... and I was bored. So I came in, hooked up some speakers, and started rockin' out to Green Day." He smiled sheepishly.

Yuki stood there, stunned for a moment, before saying, "The lead singer is hot." Mentally, she facepalmed- what a genius thing to say.

Gilbert's smile grew to a creepy grin- Yuki was unsure what would mean until later that evening- and dragged her over to the bed. Trapping her with his arms, they froze like that for several minutes.

Finally, Yuki spoke.

"Uh. Why are you trapping me?" Her voice rang through the mostly empty room, sound waves bouncing off walls and reverberating through the windows.

"Well... vital region seizing has to start somewhere, eh? And a bed is usually appreciated." Gilbert replied, red eyes meeting brown in the semi-light of a sunset. "Though I do remember, one time there were some particularly comfortable flour sacks." Yuki giggled.

"Maybe start with a kiss, dolt," she said, and as soon as she did she felt his lips on her own. She blushed, the heat rushing to her face didn't go unnoticed. Gilbert smiled against her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingering his hair. It was surprisingly soft.

Though they were doing nothing wrong, Yuki's brother Peter couldn't help but wonder what would make Yuki giggle so- she only had a friend over, right?

**(So this is like, a line break, like isn't it like so cool like likelikelike LIKE RIGHT?)**

~*a year later*~

"Whoa! So you mean, you actually dress up in this crap?" The Prussian boy gaped in awe. "Awesome! Just like... me!" He laughed, holding out a plastic sword and slipping into a fighting stance.

"Yeah, sure," Yuki said, glancing through the racks of Hallowe'en costumes. "Which do you think I should be? Angel or Victorian?" She held up two costumes, each different- the angel's was all white, with floaty gauzy material, and the Victorian was a fully boned corset and a huge skirt. Gilbert debated- probably about which one showed the most skin, knowing him- and finally pointed.

Yuki leaned her head forward to see which one he had chosen- it was the angel outfit. The gauzy material was mostly see-through, which was probably why he had chosen it.

"I get to be a pirate!" The costume was already on, however messily that it might look. The hat was on sideways, feathers drooping, and the sword was hastily jabbed into his belt. Yuki couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Come on, let's pay for them." The second part of the sentence- no doubt something along the lines of 'I love you' or- God forbid- a dirty joke went unsaid, and they both piled their costumes on the counter.

After both were paid for, the two began on the perilous, most dangerous walk in their lives- the walk across the street to Yuki's neighborhood. Shifty eyes and furtive glances were exchanged as the two (only mildly crazy...) crossed the street, tiptoeing along like ninjas. Or maybe it was spies. Yuki really didn't know, and she could have cared less- who else could say that they had Prussia as a boyfriend?

When they approached Yuki's house, she noticed something different in the air. A sweet smell. Opening the door only resulted in more of the overwhelming scent- it was like being bombarded with sugar.

"Yuki!" Her mother, covered in flour, called from the kitchen. "Come have some cupcakes!" Rolling her eyes, she stepped through the doorway; at least that fact explained the scent that doused the entire house in a sickly, sugary smell that you could almost taste if you tried hard enough. Several pans of perfect-looking cupcakes sat on the counter, cooling. "Taste one!"

The cupcake was shoved into her mouth, stifling her breathing for a minute- and she stayed confused like that for several, until she found out who had nearly beaten her to death with a cupcake.

"Gil!" Yuki whacked the white-haired boy with a cupcake too- the crumbs smashed in his hair and the surprise icing that was inside of it smeared all over his cheekbones. "Don't beat me to death with a cupcake!" This, uttered out loud, confirmed every statement that her mother had ever said to her about drama- overreacting was key to it, and overreacting was one of the things she was unintentionally good at. Gil held up his hands in defeat, taking the smashed 'pretty-muffin' from his hair and taking a bite.

"Want some?" The crumbs on his face and the red eyes that got wider with every bite showed that he was clearly enjoying the treat. "It's delicious!"

The offer stood still in the flour-coated haze, trapped by silence. Yuki quickly shook her head, smiling and thinking one thing.

_This is one moment I would never give up._

Actually, she was thinking two things.

_I think Gil got icing down my shirt. Damn. _

**So. This story has been on hiatus ever since... October... thus the whole Hallowe'en thing. But I didn't finish it in time for that particular date, and then in November I was working on NaNo, so... uh... I didn't finish it until now. I'm not sure if it's that good or not, it might be lacking some details... everywhere... so. I hope you liked it, Yuki!**


End file.
